waiting for you
by park in yeol
Summary: kerinduanku padamu tak bisa terungkap dengan kata-kata, hanya penantian yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mu walaupun takdir tak berpiihak pada kita. Tetapi aku akan menantimu hiingga akhir hayat ku meskipun ini melelahkan bagiku…..karena aku mencintaimu park chanyeol….-byun baekyhun
1. Chapter 1

Waiting for you...

Main cast: park chanyeol

Byun baekhyun

Other cast:

Oh sehun

Kim joonmyun

Kim kai

Do kyunsoo

Sandara park

Gender switch: (boy x girl) (CHANBAEK)

Summary: kerinduanku padamu tak bisa terungkap dengan kata-kata, hanya penantian yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mu walaupun takdir tak berpiihak pada kita. Tetapi aku akan menantimu hiingga akhir hayat ku meskipun ini melelahkan bagiku…..karena aku mencintaimu park chanyeol….-byun baekyhun

Prolog

 _Byun baekhyun pov_

Dia… ya hanyalah dia yang dapat membuatku begini, meskipun dirinya bukanlah cinta pertamaku. Tapi dialah cinta abadiku.

Ya dialah park chanyeol…. Cinta terakhirku…

Mungkin orang-orang menganggapku telah sia-sia menantinya kembali, namun aku tak pernah menyesal walaupun sempat diri ini lelah dan hamper memutuskan untuk berhenti berharap tetapi hatiku tak bisa membohongi kalau aku masih mengharapkan dirinya muncul didepanku dan berkata "aku mencintaimu" dengan ketulusan bukan karena suatu permainan yang melukai hati. Tapi entah kenapa aku tak bisa untuk membenci dirinya hingga saat ini..

Aku bertemu dengannya saat berada pada tingkat terakhir di sekolah dasar…

Gila… mungkin memang gila….

Aku menyukainya berawal dari pertemuan tak terduga dengannya saat aku sedang jalan-jalan disekitar rumahku. Jujur aku terpesona dengan ketampanannya, tetapi entah kenapa aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Setahun berlalu aku kembali bertemu ddengannya… apa kalian tahu apa yang aku rasakan?

Ya, aku merasa sangat merindukannya dan detak jantung ini tak berhenti berdetak dengan kencang saat aku bertemu dengannya walaupun hanya dalam hitungan detik….

Kau tahu… saat aku memberikan surat cintaku padanya, jantungku seolah-olah ingin keluar dari tempatnya, dia pun tersenyum saat menerimannya. Akupun merasa sangat malu hingga akupun lari dari hadapannya…

Beberapa hari setelah itu dia pun menerimaku, jujur aku sangattt senang sekali..

Tetapi kemudian…..

Dia mencintai orang lain….

Dan akupun merasa sakit sekali bagai terhempas dari langit kemudin jatuh ketebing yang curam…

Aku sangat kecewa padanya…..

Akhirnya aku mengakhiri hubungan kami…

Tapi entah kenapa hatiku sulit untuk melepaskannya bahkan melupakannya…

Semakin aku ingin melupakannya semakin bertambah rasa cintaku padanya sehingga sulit bagiku melupakannya….

Aku pun menunggu…. Mengunggu dan terus menunggu agar kau datang kepadaku….

Tetapi mungkin tuhan memiliki rencana lain…

Ya…. Aku di diagnosis kanker otak dan sudah memasuki stadium tiga

Aku sangat sedih…. Tapi aku tak patah semangat…. Aku selalu mengiriminya surat..

Aku selalu menanyakan keadaannya… apa kabarmu? Sekarang kau dimana? Apakah kau sudah menikah? Dan… apakah aku bisa bersama lagi denganmu? Aku terus mengiriminya surat. Hingga…..

Aku merasa waktu sudah tidak ada lagi…. Aku memintanya datang menemuiku. Tapi aku sangat sedih dia tak juga datang menemuiku hingga akupun menulis surat untuk yang terakhirnya….

"Park chanyeol… aku sangat mencintaimu sangat".

Bagagaimana lanjut nggak? Aku tunggu repon kalian seberapa banyak wkwkwkwk. Jujur ini pengennya ff pertama yg mau ku publish dan ternyata…. Yah gitu deh :v keritik dan saran boleh. Kalo nggak suka ngebash boleh asalkan jangan pas aku lagi bad mood (?).

No plagiat dan saya nggak plagiat. Ini murni dari dari real life seseorang tetapi diberi cabe (?) biar tambah panas (?) hahahahaa nggak maksudnya diberi bumbu lah biar maknyooss. Happy reading guys…


	2. chapter 1 (05-04 20:36:12)

Soul, 1997 (musim semi)

langit menunjukkan matahari yang tersenyum cerah, bunga-bunga sakura bermekaran di sepanjang jalan. dapat diketahui bahwa hari ini merupakan musim semi.

seorang anak perempuan bermain lompat tali dengan teman-temannya.

"hey byun baek, sekarang giliranmu melompat" ujar seorang teman

"baiklah..." jawah seorang anak perempuan yang dipanggil byun baek tadi dengan senyuman yang manis.

sebelum si baek akan bermain lompat tali. segerombol anak laki-laki berseragam JHS lewat di samping jalan tempat baek bermain lompat tali. si baek pun berhenti bermain. ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang paling tinggi diantara anak-anak laki yang lain. ia terpesona dengan betapa tampan parasnya, senyumannya, candanya hingga dapat mengalimengalihkan si baek dari permainannya.

si baek pun merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"baek... baek.. Yak BYUN BAEKHYUN!" teriak teman-temannya.

"E-eh ya?"

"ayo lanjutkan mainnya, kamu malah bengong sih?"

"ne... kajja"

si byun baekhyun pun melanjutkan petmainannya.

pulang dari bermain tadi si baek pun menceritakan pada sahabatnyasahabatnya, kyungsoo

"kyung? kenapa jantungku berdebar seperti ini ya?"

"emang kamu tadi habis melihat apa?"

"tadi pas aku lagi main sama temen-temen setelah pulang sekolah aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang tampan kyung. sumpah senyumnya itu kyung... apalagi tawanya buat aku nggak bisa ngalihin pandangan kedia. aku kenapa ya kyung?"

"baek... masa kamu nggak tau sih..."

"hah... tau apa emang"

"baek, kamu itu lagi jatuh cintaaa. astaga"

"benarkah?"

"iyalah baek, kata temanku itu namanya jatuh cinta. tapi baek bisa aja itu cuma cinta monyet, cinta anak kecil yang mudah jatuh cinta mudah juga nggak suka lagi. pokoknya itu bukan beneran cinta. sebaiknya lupain aja baek, kamu itu mungkin hanya kagum sama dia"

"Baiklah kyung... aku akan mencoba lupain"

"semoga bisa ya baek... fighting!"

"fighting!"

"baek ayo kerumahku"

"ne... kajja kyungiee~"

merekapun berjalan dengan riang.

suatu tempat...

"chan, kamu lihat tadi ada yeoja yang berambut kecoklatan? kyaa... dia manis"

"entahlah... aku tak peduli"

"hey jangan begitu, dia ngelihatin kamu dari tadi"

"benarkah?"

"heemm"

"oh"

"dasar sialan"

"hahaha..."


End file.
